


limelight

by treefood



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Kissing, Angry Sex, Arguing, Blow Jobs, Crying, Eyeliner, Fight Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Makeup, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smeared Makeup, Smut, Spanking, Thong, g string
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treefood/pseuds/treefood
Summary: It’s been a long, long time since he’s had anything other than silicone inside of him, let alone his own boyfriend.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers, Raihan/Piers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	limelight

“Nice show, babe.” Piers looks up, crinkling his nose as he rounds the corner.

“Babe yourself.” He says as he looks Raihan up and down. “What the fuck are you doing here? You know you’re not supposed to be.”

“I thought you wouldn’t mind if I paid you a little visit.” He steps towards Piers, reaching out to take his hand. “You were great.” Piers pushes his hand away. 

“Come on, we’re going back to the dressing room, I guess.” He sighs. “We can’t let anyone see you out here, dumbass.”

He grabs Raihan’s hand, to which the other man grins stupidly, and leads him back through the alley they were standing in, through the back stage doors, and through the back of the stage towards the dressing room. He lets go of Raihan’s hand, fishing a crumpled cigarette pack from his inner jacket pocket. A few members from his crew try to stop him to talk but Piers just puts up a hand, continuing to the dressing room. He opens the door for Raihan, letting him in first then following. He lights his cigarette with a light from his vanity. He looks at Raihan, blue eyes piercing into him, arms crossed.

“How’s tour been?”

“Why are you here?” Piers asks through cigarette smoke.

“What do you mean? I wanted to see you for God’s sake, am I not allowed that?”

Piers sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. He closes his eyes then starts to walk over to the couch Raihan has decided to sit on. He crosses his legs and looks at him, taking a deep drag from the cigarette held between his lips alone. He rolls his eyes at him as he picks up some albums to sign.

“You didn’t take any pictures of the show did you?”

“Only a few.”

“Any videos?”

“No. I don’t understand why you’re so-”

“Show me the pictures.” When Raihan doesn’t immediately pull out his phone, Piers stops and looks at him. “Now, please, darling.”

Raihan sighs and pulls his phone from his pocket, opening it and then showing Piers the pictures. Piers pulls the cigarette from his mouth as he takes Raihan’s phone, swiping through each of the pictures. They’re mostly of him, except for one where Piers is bent over the side of the stage, holding out his microphone to the crowd. One of him with his hair pulled back in a ponytail, the beginning of the concert. Another of him asking for a lighter from someone in the audience. A picture of him sitting on the stage floor. He’s standing on the drum sets in the next one, his microphone extended towards the crowd. There’s a picture from one of the slower songs Piers likes to perform, all of the stage lights off except for a single spotlight on him. Those pass the test, it’s obvious Raihan just wants more pictures of Piers. But he’s hesitant about the one of him and the crowd. He hands his phone back to Raihan with a deep sigh.

“You have to swear to me you’re not posting any of those.” Piers says as he shoves the cigarette back into his mouth.

“I don’t understand why it’s a big deal.”

“Babe,” he sighs. “You’re still in the league, _Marnie’s_ still in the league. If Rose sees-”

“Dear _God_ , Piers, it doesn’t matter! He’s not going to get rid of me and he won’t even think of booting Marnie. Are you still caught up on this?”

“Yes! I am! I don’t want both of your fucking careers on the line because you can’t stay away from a concert!”

“I haven’t seen you since you started touring!”

“And I was coming home tonight!” Piers stands up, pacing the room. “You couldn’t wait thirty minutes? Maybe an hour?”

“It’s been five months! Since I’ve seen you in person!”

“And you couldn’t have waited thirty more fucking minutes?”

“No, Piers, Christ! Why is everything always an uphill battle with you?” Piers fishes another cigarette from his inner jacket pocket and promptly lights it.

“That’s _rich_ coming from you.” He mumbles through the cigarette.

“Pardon?” Raihan tilts his head to one side.

“Even if I _didn’t_ give a shit about your careers being destroyed, I just don’t want you taking pictures at my concerts! I don’t want shit getting leaked and I’ve explained this to you _countless fucking times!_ That’s what makes my concerts so unique! You only hear about it through other people’s experiences.”

“Piers, that’s fucking stupid.” He deadpans.

“You’re fucking stupid!” He all but yells back. “This is what musician life is like, Marnie would tour _with_ me and she was like, what, six? And you’re seriously complaining? Marnie also hasn’t seen me in five months, dick.”

“That’s different, Piers.”

“How? She misses me just as much as you do.” Raihan stands up. “Did you ever fukcing think I miss the two of you? You make it out like I’m willingly leaving.”

“You are!”

“It’s my job, Rai! If I could stay here all year, I would, but I have to do these kinds of things! It’s a part of being a musician, this isn’t news.”

“You’re acting like a fucking dick.”

“Ditto.” Piers sighs, taking another drag of his cigarette. Raihan stares at him for a moment, inhaling slowly. He walks over to Piers, ripping the cigarette from his fingers. He tosses it to the ground, stomping it out. “What the fuck?” Piers snaps.

“I thought you were gonna quit this nasty fucking habit while you were touring.” Is all he says before pressing their lips together.

Piers grunts, kissing him back hard as Raihan balls his hand into Piers infinite locks of hair. He parts his mouth, forcing his tongue into Piers mouth as Piers grips onto him, the acrylic nails he wears for his shows digging into Raihan’s back. As their tongues swirl together, Raihan backs him up against the vanity, his hands moving down to Piers’ waist. He runs his fingers along the bones of his corset, eventually resting his hand on his hip as his other hand slips up Piers’ shirt to toy with his nipples. Piers body twitches as Raihan pinches and tugs on his nipples, running his fingers along the bar through it. Piers whines quietly into his mouth before reaching up, placing a firm hand to the back of his head and pulling him in closer to the kiss. It’s Piers’ turn to shove his tongue into Raihan’s mouth, exploring the inside before running his tongue against Raihan’s. He can feel him smile against his lips which leads Piers to think he’s not as mad as he previously believed. He rolls himself against Raihan’s hips and he feels Raihan’s knees buckle a bit. He shifts slightly, grabbing Raihan’s face with both hands as he does all but gymnastics with his tongue. Raihan pulls away, looking at Piers for a moment before he rolls his eyes. 

“Get on your fucking knees.”

“Or what?” Piers asks.

“Or what?” Raihan echoes with a smile. “Are you fucking serious?”

He grabs Piers by the shoulders and shoves him down onto his knees. Piers stifles a gasp, looking up at him and Raihan is physically restraining himself from going crazy. Those eyes are enough to drive him mad. He undoes the front of his jeans before pulling his cock out from his boxers. Piers looks at it, then looks back at Raihan.

“Get to it, slut.” Raihan says.

“Fuck you.” Piers says as he takes his dick into his mouth.

Just for that, Raihan grabs him by the hair and shoves his mouth down onto his cock. Piers gags at first, his whole body tensing, but quickly relaxes. He stays still as Raihan continues to use Piers’ hair as leverage to fuck his mouth. He’s starting to drool, which isn’t ideal, but he knows Raihan likes the view. He reaches up, putting his hands on Raihan’s hips as they start to move, fucking into the back of his throat. Piers groans lowly, starting to move his head slightly with his thrusts. Raihan grips his hair in his hands and the feeling makes Piers’ eyes flutter. He looks up at him and they both make eye contact for a moment before Raihan looks away in favor of watching the both of them in the vanity mirror. He Piers off of his cock by his hair and a thin line of saliva trails from Raihan’s dick to Piers’ mouth. He licks it up and presses a kiss to the head of it before Raihan yanks his head back again.

“Stay still for a second, bitch, I wanna savor this.” Piers rolls his eyes and presses another few kisses to the head of Raihan’s dick before Raihan yanks his head back again. “Stay still.”

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” Piers says with a shrug.

“You’re not gonna be opposed to it?” Raihan asks.

“Nope.”

Raihan all but jumps to pull his phone from his pocket, quickly opening the camera to snap some pictures. Piers, ever the lover of the limelight, sticks his tongue out and looks up at the camera. When Raihan moves his hand from his hair to cup Piers’ cheek, Piers is sure to take his thumb into his mouth just for the picture. Raihan sets his phone down on the vanity and reaches down to gently stroke Piers’ face. Piers nuzzles his hand, a moment of gentleness between them to indicate everything’s alright, then Piers leans forward to take his cock back into his mouth. He bobs his head up and down, hollowing out his cheeks as he does. Raihan moans as Piers works on his dick, swirling his tongue along it in just the right places. He’s always been gifted at this. Piers gives the best blowjobs Raihan has ever received and he doesn’t know if anyone can do it better than him. He sees white for a second as Piers’ deep throats him and stays there for a few moments before fully pulling away, then repeating the action. Raihan groans loudly, placing a hand on the back of Piers’ head as he continues to let him do what he does best. When Piers deepthroats him this time, he moans around his dick to create those vibrations that Raihan loves to feel. He inhales sharply, gripping the back of his head, and Piers feels some precome slide down the back of his throat. He swallows around Raihan’s cock and Raihan lets out another low groan, his grip tightening on Piers’ hair.

“Off.” He murmurs, but Piers just looks up at him as he continues to suck him off. “I said off, Piers.” He repeats before pulling him by his hair away from his dick. “Get up on the vanity.”

“Fucking me on the vanity?” Piers smiles as he stands. “Classy, honey.”

“Actually…” Raihan sighs, gripping his waist. He turns him towards the mirror and pushes his back down. “Bend over.”

“Looks like I don’t really have a choice…” Piers murmurs as his chest touches the vanity.

“I don’t wanna fucking hear it.”

Raihan raises his hand and delivers a harsh smack to Piers’ ass. Piers gasps and presses his forehead to the vanity. Raihan doesn’t stop at just once, he’s raining down the slaps onto Piers’ leather-clad ass. Piers whines and squirms, trying to get away from the harsh feeling. But Raihan just holds him in place with a firm hand to his hip. After what feels like forever, Raihan starts to pull off Piers’ leather pants. Piers groans, the feeling of the leather finally being pulled from his skin borderline orgasmic. Raihan hums lowly, pleasantly surprised to see the G-String he picked for Piers the last time they went lingerie shopping.

“So you were expecting to get something, huh?”

“If you want me to be honest, these are just the easiest to have on when I’m wearing leather pants.”

“Whatever.” Raihan says, delivering a harsh slap to his ass. 

Piers winces and tries again to squirm away, but Raihan holds him in place, continuing to deliver smack upon smack, watching the shorter man squirm and whine and moan. Raihan pauses his movements, looking over at Piers’ rosy colored behind. He rubs his hand over the soft skin, biting the inside of his cheek as Piers leans up into the touch. Raihan grips one of his ass cheeks hard, humming at the feeling of it in his palms. He moves the tender skin around, watching Piers roll his hips up towards him, towards that gentle touch. Raihan hums lowly in the back of his throat, watching the way he squirms and rolls into the touch. He’s needy, Raihan is too. But he wants to keep him going for just a little while longer. Payback for that foul mood he was in. He runs his fingers over the red flesh before pulling his arm back again and landing it on Piers’ ass. The blows keep coming, even when Piers squirms and whines and puts his hands over the sensitive skin. Raihan just grabs his wrists with one hand and pins them down to his back as he continues to dish out his spanking.

Piers gasps and squirms, his legs tensing and trying to curl away from the intense pain. Tears instinctively prick at his blue eyes at the sharp pain. It won’t stop, he won’t stop. It feels good, it feels fun, but it hurts all at the same time. He whines, biting at the inside of his cheek as he feels a few tears leak from his eyes and roll down his pale cheeks. He squirms, trying to break his hands free, but Raihan just pushes them down. He twists one of his hands around, gripping onto Raihan’s as best as he can at the uncomfortable angle. He’s not going to give him the satisfaction of crying. He’s too stubborn. But the more Raihan slaps and the harder his hand comes down, it’s getting increasingly harder to even stifle a sniffle. He breathes in and out shakily through his nose as his acrylic nails dig into the skin of Raihan’s hands. Raihan stops for a second, rubbing the skin over like he did before, then pulls his arm back and comes down on him as hard as he can. Piers gasps at first, his eyes flying open. He squirms and bucks and then the tears start to spill from his eyes.

“Rai…” He gasps, voice thick with tears. “Please…”

Raihan pulls his hand away and looks at Piers’ reflection in the mirror. The running eyeliner is quite the touch. He clicks his tongue in an almost sympathetic way before letting go of his wrists and leaning down, picking him up. He turns Piers towards him and presses a few soft kisses to his temple. Piers wraps his arms around him, pressing his face into his shoulder. Raihan coos gentle praises into his ear, rubbing his back slowly before moving his hand back down to his bright red ass. Piers whinces slightly at the touch alone, pressing closer to the taller man. His hand creeps down to his G-string, playing around with it and running it between his fingers. Piers’ mouth slowly drops open, moving himself back towards Raihan’s hand. 

Raihan presses a kiss to the side of his head as he pushes the G-String to the side, rocking his hips up towards him. Piers bites the inside of his cheek as Raihan slowly pushes inside of him. Piers groans lowly, gripping onto Raihan tightly. He moans quietly at the feeling, the fullness and the tightness. Raihan sets him back down on the vanity, leans over him as he starts to thrust up into him. Piers gasps, his eyes fluttering. It’s been a long, long time since he’s had anything other than silicone inside of him, let alone his own boyfriend. Five months, exactly. He moans and leans his head back against the mirror, instinctively spreading his legs. Raihan grips one of his pale thighs, holding it down as he fucks into him, rolling his hips and sinking himself deep inside of him.

“I’ve missed you.” He says lowly, rolling his hips against him.

Piers squirms down onto his cock, desperately trying to fuck himself onto it. Raihan holds his hips still with one hand, pressing his face into the other man’s neck. He groans as he pulls out and pushes back in, then pulls back out, and pushes back in, starting up a slow rhythm. He groans loudly, biting at the skin on his neck. Piers runs his fingers through Raihan’s hair, inhaling and exhaling shakily. 

“I’ve missed you too.” Piers murmurs through a moan, mouth falling open. “ _So much._ ”

“I know, babe,” Raihan says lowly in his ear. “I know. You’ve missed this cock, haven’t you?”

Piers leans his head back against the vanity as Raihan picks up his pace. He pulls back, straightening himself out as he fucks into him. Piers throws his arms over his face, moaning into them as he covers himself. Raihan chuckles quietly, one hand still gripping onto his pale hips. He’s gorgeous, a work of art, he can’t stop looking at him. He reaches up, pulling Piers’ arms from his face. Piers whines, trying to hide once again. This time, Raihan pins his arms down again. Piers looks up at him, pure venom in his eyes.

“Haven’t you, baby?” He asks again, punctuating his question with a harsh thrust. Piers throws his head back with a gasp, whining loudly as his cock leaks.

“Yes…” He murmurs.

“Louder.”

“Rai…” Piers whines. Raihan reaches around him, delivering a slap to his already sore ass. Piers gasps and squirms again, letting out a moan.

“Louder, pretty boy.”

“Yes!” Piers moans. “Yes, I’ve missed your cock!”

“Good boy.” Raihan coos.

He pulls himself out, listening to Piers whine, before he flips him over so that his chest is touching the vanity again. Piers looks over his shoulder at him as he pushes in and his jaw drops. He lays his head down on the wood of the vanity, moaning as Raihan picks up his pace again. This time, when Piers tries to fuck himself back onto Raihan’s cock, he doesn’t stop him. He watches the way his hips move, watches his crimson ass work hard for his inevitable release. Raihan hums quietly, stifling a moan, as he runs his hand up and down his back. Piers whines, rolling his hips up towards the thrust before Raihan begins to fuck him harder. 

Piers cries out loudly, his mouth forming an ‘O’ shape as he moans his name. Raihan runs his hand up his back, his fingers dance across his neck, then he fists his hand into his long hair. Piers gasps harshly, watching himself being fucking in the vanity mirror. It’s embarrassing and he doesn’t want to look, but it doesn’t seem like he has a choice. He squeezes his eyes shut, gasping as Raihan stops his thrusts. 

“No sir, you’re going to open those eyes.” Raihan says.

“Or what?” Piers whines.

“Or I’ll get dressed and go home right now.”

There’s a moment of silence and Raihan almost pulls out before Piers opens his eyes and watches himself in the mirror. He looks wrecked. Smeared lipstick, running eyeliner, he looks like an absolute mess. But Raihan likes it like that and Piers knows he does. He likes the rough, messy stuff. The kind of stuff that leaves Piers shaking for days after. He moans as Raihan picks up his quick pace. He grips Piers’ hips, using the leverage from his hair and his hips to pull him onto his cock.

Piers cries and moans, bucking back against him as he’s forced to watch himself come undone on Raihan’s cock. It’s gradual, but Piers isn’t sure how much longer he’s going to last. Raihan keeps fucking him harder and rougher, yanking his hair back, and forcing Piers onto his cock. It’s almost too much after five months of video calls and fucking himself onto one of his favorite dildos. It’s over stimulating and wonderful and he’s _missed_ this. He’s missed Raihan, he’s missed moments like this, he’s missed all of it. 

“I’m gonna come…” Piers moans. The look in his eyes is desperate and _awful_ , he hates it. But he sees the way Raihan looks at him… He loves it, Piers knows it does. “ _Fuck_ , Rai, I’m gonna come.”

“Not yet.” Raihan growls. “Not yet, hold on for me… Just for a second, babe.” 

Raihan lets go of Piers’ hip and fists his other hand into Piers’ hair. Piers whines loudly, he doesn’t want to have to watch himself come, he can’t, it’s too embarrassing.

“Rai…” He moans, squirming and trying to reach back for him. “Raihan, I-”

“I know…” He murmurs, biting his lip. “I know, baby, I know.” 

They’re both moaning each other’s names as Raihan’s hips begin to stutter. Raihan leans down, resting his head on Piers’ shoulder as he watches him in the mirror. Piers is about to come undone, babbling and moaning and crying for Raihan. He feels himself starting to tip over the edge, he feels that warmth, and then he feels Raihan finish inside of him. He gasps loudly, his expression in the mirror almost picture perfect. His eyes go wide and, as he finally comes, his brows furrow and he finally has to lay his head down, he can’t look. Raihan lets go of his hair, wrapping his arms around his thin middle. 

They both lay there for a few moments, Raihan collapsed on top of Piers and Piers pressed against the vanity. Moments later, Raihan slowly pulls out. Piers twitches, moaning as he does so. He lays there, exhausted, and listens to Raihan clean himself up before he starts to take care of Piers. He carries him over to the couch and cleans him up before cleaning up the vanity then helping Piers get dressed again. 

“Do you want to ride home with me?” Raihan asks as Piers struggles to get back into his leather pants.

“Only if you buy me food on the way home.” Raihan sighs deeply.

“Only if _you_ call Marnie to see what she wants.”

Piers stands shakily and walks over Raihan, pressing a kiss to his cheek as Raihan wraps an arm around him.

“Of course, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> THEYRE IN LOVE I PROMISE, THEY JUST HAVE THEIR ROUGH DAYS  
> anyways, if yall liked this, leave me some comments to read through!! i love reading them and ill see you guys soon!!!


End file.
